<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bride of the Devil by SasuNarufan13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405374">Bride of the Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13'>SasuNarufan13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, But I did some actual research for this fic as well, Devil Sasuke, Established slash, Like rather heavy smut NSFW smut, M/M, Minor MPreg, Not for Sakura fans, Off Screen Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Probably one of the smuttiest stories I've written so far, Sequel to The Spectre of the Woods, Smut, Throat Fucking, Time Skips, Torture, four povs, handjob, intersex naruto, medievalish setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One should not attempt to touch anything that belongs to the devil, be it a ring or the devil's bride himself - unless one wants to incur his wrath, that is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bride of the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note: So when I started writing this, I didn't expect it become actually 10K long. But I guess I was a bit too excited after finding out I had passed my retake exam (by giving a presentation about Naruto, so take that, everyone who thinks you can't do anything with anime in real life!) so yes, this is the result *coughs* I have no excuse, really ...</p>
<p>This is the sequel to The Spectre of the Woods, so you might want to read that one first to familiarise yourself with the setting.</p>
<p>Additional note: I normally don't use "momma" in reference to male parents, but given that this is a medievalish setting, I felt like "momma" would fit more than "daddy" or so. My apologies if this offends anyone.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.</p>
<p>I hope you'll like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bride of the Devil</strong>
</p>
<p>"Go check what is taking your father so long," Mother ordered her, drying her hands with the cloth. "He said he was just going to lock up the shop, but he's been gone for twenty minutes now."</p>
<p>"Yes, mother," Sakura said, muffling a sigh.</p>
<p>She left the small bathroom and descended the staircase, taking the corridor on her right that would lead her to the jewellery shop at the front of the house. Her father was a famous jewellery maker, having been commissioned by the royal family themselves several times already, and tended to work long hours to meet the demand of orders. Mother had told him various times already to hire an apprentice to lessen the workload, but father claimed time and time again that teaching such an apprentice would take far too long; time that he couldn't afford to lose when trying to meet all the demands.</p>
<p>Sakura herself was of the opinion that it would be smarter to divide the workload between at least two people, but it wasn't as if her parents would listen to her opinion. Why would they, when they still considered her to be a small child even though she had turned eighteen this year?</p>
<p>Snorting softly, she wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders. Autumn was settling in the country now that September had arrived and she could feel the draft of the chilly breeze sneaking its way through the tiny cracks in the foundations of her home. She wasn't really looking forward to winter, because it promised to be a harsh one, but she could admit that the snow at least was always beautiful to watch, how it managed to cover everything in pure whiteness and make the entire village look so idyllic.</p>
<p>The door leading to the shop stood ajar and she shook her head, walking down the last few steps. No wonder the corridor felt so chilly when the shop was letting the draft enter the house.</p>
<p>Right as she was about to push open the door further, ask what father was doing if not closing down the shop, when two voices halted her. One of them belonged to her father, but the other one – a smooth, deep, baritone voice which did interesting things to her lower belly – was unknown and she crept closer to the door, intrigued in spite of knowing that she really shouldn't eavesdrop on customers.</p>
<p>Cautiously she peeked through the crack and only just managed to contain her gasp when she caught a glimpse of the unknown customer. He wasn't entirely visible from her position behind the door, but what she did see … It had her cheeks filling with heat and her lower belly clenching.</p>
<p>The man was utterly <em>handsome</em> with perfect pale skin, a straight nose and a full, pale red mouth. His eyes were dark, incredibly so, and his sharp cheekbones were framed by blue black bangs; the colour shimmering in the candle light. His broad shoulders were accentuated by a luxurious cloak; a rich nobleman, perhaps?</p>
<p>"I want this to be made exactly according to the instructions on the parchment," the unknown man said. "If you suspect you won't be able to accomplish that, tell me now and I'll find someone else."</p>
<p>The sound of rustling paper was heard next, presumably father picking up the parchment to read whatever had been written down on it. "I can make this," he said confidently. "However, I do have to warn you that if you want these exact materials, it's going to cost you. They're not exactly cheap."</p>
<p>"Money is not a problem," the man assured him and while anyone else would have sounded arrogant, proclaiming such a thing, he merely sounded calm. "I want it ready by the ninth of October at the latest. You think you can manage that?"</p>
<p>"If I manage to procure the material within this week, then yes, I can meet that deadline," Father replied thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about the materials. I'll have someone deliver them to you tomorrow afternoon," the mysterious man said dismissively. "One more thing: I want only you to handle this. Nobody else. Understood? Do not think you can possibly trick me for I will know if someone else but you even touches this."</p>
<p>"I'm the only one who works in this shop, so there is no chance of someone else handling this," Father reassured him. "You have my word that only I will work on your order, sir."</p>
<p>"Then we have a deal," the man said satisfied. "I'll be back on the ninth to pick it up."</p>
<p>"You don't want to stop by earlier to check the progress, sir?" Father asked surprised.</p>
<p>"If you are as good as you say, then there's no need for me to stop by earlier, no?" the man remarked amused. "Until next month, Haruno-san."</p>
<p>The door to the shop opened and closed swiftly; Sakura waited a minute longer and then knocked on the door, pushing it open instantly.</p>
<p>"Father? Mother's wondering what's taking you so long," she said, spotting him standing behind the counter still.</p>
<p>He was staring at the parchment in his hands, but upon hearing her voice, he folded it and stored it away in the top drawer. Smiling he turned around, swinging the set of keys in the air. "Sorry about that, I was talking with a customer still, but I'm locking up now. Tell your mother I'll be back in a minute."</p>
<p>She gave the drawer a cursory look and nodded, going back into the house.</p>
<p>What kind of commission had her father been given that nobody else was allowed to handle it?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Her curiosity couldn't be quenched and so, two days later, she snuck into the shop while her father was helping mother prepare dinner. On her tiptoes she crossed the shop, aiming for the counter and after another look around, ensuring she was completely alone, she picked the keys from the ledge beneath the counter and used the brass one to open the top drawer.</p>
<p>Guessing which the right parchment would be, she picked up the first one she found and unfolded it, grinning when she spotted the date on top. Yes, this was definitely the order of the mysterious man! Eagerly she read the instructions, her mouth parting in shock when she realised what the order was.</p>
<p>
  <em>A wedding ring.</em>
</p>
<p>And not just any regular wedding ring, oh no. This one was to be made of the purest gold with a red diamond fitted in the middle of it. On either side of the diamond a row of three tiny sapphires had to be placed of the purest quality only. Inside the band the word '<em>Forever</em>' had to be inscribed in cursive, following the line of the gemstones above it.</p>
<p>Sakura could only stare at the instructions, a hand pressed in front of her mouth. Sapphires weren't cheap on their own, but a red diamond? She didn't know much about gemstones, but she did know that a red diamond was one of the rarest colours that could be found. In fact, a red diamond was so rare that her father had never worked with it – and he had worked for the royal family!</p>
<p>Just who was this man that he could afford to commission a wedding ring with a red diamond? And who was the lucky bride? She hated how jealous she felt over a person she had never met before, but how could one not be jealous when reading these instructions, knowing that someone was so cherished that she would be wearing one of the most expensive wedding rings which had ever been made? Even the royal family didn't possess any red diamonds!</p>
<p>"Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you to stop snooping around?" Father's disapproving voice had her whirling around guiltily, biting her lip.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, father, but I was just curious about the order you received yesterday," she rushed to say, not wanting to admit that she had been eavesdropping on his conversation with the rich customer.</p>
<p>He pursed her lips, but fortunately did not get angry at her. Instead he sighed and took the parchment from her, folding it and returning it to the drawer.</p>
<p>"That order is for a customer who's insistent on his privacy," he said in a warning tone. "I promised him I would be the only one to handle the ring, do not make me break that promise, do you hear me? He'll be paying me rather handsomely for this commission and I'd rather not see him taking his business elsewhere."</p>
<p>She flicked her eyes down, properly chastised. "I'm sorry, father," she apologised again.</p>
<p>He shook his head, but smiled, patting her shoulder gently. "It's all right. Just don't do this again, all right?"</p>
<p>"I promise," she said, but the image of the ring was burnt in her mind.</p>
<p>If this man was so rich that he could afford a red diamond, then why wasn't there any announcement about his upcoming nuptials? A wedding could never be kept a secret in this village; one would think that would definitely not be the case for someone so rich.</p>
<p>Someone outside the village then? But why would he make the trek to this place then? She knew her father was talented, but was his reputation that widely spread already?</p>
<p>Those questions occupied her the entire time up until she went to sleep.</p>
<p>And when she slept, she dreamt of a pure golden ring bearing the deepest blood red diamond anyone had ever seen and the dark-haired man smiling at her, holding the ring out to her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She didn't look at the parchment again, keeping her promise to father, but as the days passed by and the start of October was in sight, curiosity once again reared its head; the urge to see the finished product almost worse than she could bear.</p>
<p>She had always liked to see father working on his jewellery, admired him for being able to turn even the most difficult metals into something beautiful, a real piece of art. She loved seeing the faces of the ladies lit up when they came to pick up their order, grinned at hearing them gushing their praise at father. Because yes, father was really the best at what he did and he deserved all the praise and admiration of his customers.</p>
<p>Father had never minded her accompanying him in the shop, but now whenever he worked on the wedding ring, he closed his shop entirely, refusing to let either his wife or his daughter see the process. She thought that was the reason why her curiosity was almost too difficult to contain. She so badly desired to see the final product before the rich man would come to pick it up, but father absolutely refused to let her even catch a glimpse, going as far as to put the ring in a closed off box every evening.</p>
<p>Certainly, the man had said that nobody should handle it – but how would he know? He wasn't at the shop and had no way of knowing whether father was heeding his warning or not. What harm would there be in taking a peek at it?</p>
<p>And thus, on the eve of the eight of October, when her mother had her weekly evening meeting with her friends and father had left for the pub, she sneaked out to the shop, finding the keys for this particular box after searching through all the drawers.</p>
<p>Her fingers trembled slightly when she turned the key to the right, unlocking the box and her eyes widened when she lifted the lid, her attention instantly grabbed by the beautiful ring presented on a small dark blue pillow.</p>
<p>"So beautiful," she said breathlessly.</p>
<p>The ring was absolutely <em>gorgeous</em>.</p>
<p>The red diamond sparkled in the candle light, looking almost like it had been lit with flames from within. The small row of sapphires gleamed on each side of it and the golden band shone as if it was still in its liquid form.</p>
<p>It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, perhaps the best jewellery piece father would ever create, and her breath hitched; her eyes glued onto the beautiful sight. Jealously, ugly as it was, flared up once more and she irrationally hated the girl who would be wearing this ring soon.</p>
<p>How would it look on her, she wondered, and carefully reached out to pluck it from the pillow after ensuring once more that she was alone. The ring felt both light and heavy in her hand, the edges of the diamond pressing into the soft flesh of her palm and before she could think twice, she slipped it around her ring finger, holding her hand in front of her.</p>
<p>The ring was a perfect fit and she giggled, admiring how it looked on her. Oh, if only her future husband could be as rich as this man was! Then a ring like this could be adorning her hand for the rest of her life!</p>
<p>Something moved in the corner of her eye.</p>
<p>Startled, she turned around, looking around quickly. She frowned when she saw nothing, but shrugged, figuring that she was being too paranoid now. Neither father nor mother were due to return home soon; it was probably her guilty conscience playing tricks on her.</p>
<p>Sighing regretfully, she stroked the diamond one more time before carefully sliding it off her finger, putting it back on the pillow. Perhaps she could try to needle her father about the hour the man was supposed to pick up the ring? Then she could hide behind the door again, just to catch another glimpse at the unworldly handsome man. Honestly, it should be a crime to look so good, but then that would mean he'd be in prison and how would she admire his beauty then?</p>
<p>Giggling, she locked the box, returning it to the shelf she had found it on.</p>
<p>The hairs on the back of her neck rose when a gravelly voice spoke too close behind her, "I thought I had been clear that nobody but him was to handle the ring? Someone wasn't listening very well, hm?"</p>
<p>Everything turned dark before she could even turn around.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The rumours had started a month ago, whispers about the forest feeling different, as if it was preparing itself for something.</p>
<p>For what, nobody dared to say, because things that could make the forest feel different could never be good. Mothers had taken to calling their children home earlier than before, casting suspicious looks at the towering trees behind the village. The guards took to patrolling the entrances to the village more seriously as if expecting an attack to be launched from between the trees.</p>
<p>Elderly people shook their heads, muttering about a wait finally coming to an end it seemed and perhaps now the spectre would stop haunting the woods. One could only hope after all.</p>
<p>Ino had heard the tales about the spectre of the woods, about a young boy having been marked by the devil himself after his own mother had screamed for help. She'd heard the stories of a house in flames being doused by the devil himself right before he had whisked away the poor boy.</p>
<p>She'd been told the rumours of people going too deep into the woods, of being hopelessly enchanted by the boy, the spectre, and losing their life as a consequence for the devil did not like sharing.</p>
<p>She didn't believe those tales, scoffed at the rumours, and rolled her eyes at the stories. The house burning down was true, because the ruined foundations were still there for everyone to see; the council strangely reluctant to build something else there. The devil himself appearing to save a child, however? Please, who but little children still believed in the devil?</p>
<p>Either the child had perished in the flames just like his parents and people had seen shapes in the dark smoke or the child had already escaped the house before the flames had become too much and had been taken in by someone. It was unfortunate for the family, yes, sad that they had died in such a horrible way, but there was no reason to make something supernatural out of it.</p>
<p>Yet the older adults insisted on warning newcomers about the spectre and now they were going as far as locking up the village all because they thought the forest felt different. She was disappointed in how easily they let themselves believe in mere fairy tales and as such, she was going to prove that nothing strange was happening. The forest was still the forest, just preparing itself for the upcoming winter.</p>
<p>Nothing more. It didn't contain an elusive spectre nor did the devil himself haunt these woods. Those were just tales to scare people, nothing more.</p>
<p>Drawing her cloak tighter around her, shivering at the cold wind snatching at the edges of her cloak and dress, she marched deeper into the woods, aiming for the meadow near the waterfall, where people claimed they could sense the forest feeling off. She had made the trek there a couple of times before in the past, when she'd been searching for pretty flowers, and she hoped she knew the entire way still.</p>
<p>The last thing she needed was to be stuck in the woods for the entire night. She didn't even want to imagine the earful she would no doubt receive from her parents then.</p>
<p>Wrinkling her nose, she left the main path and searched a way around the thorny bushes, not fancying having her dress be torn to shreds by them. Dead leaves crunched underneath her boots and above her the full moon was shining brightly, bathing everything in a silvery light.</p>
<p>There was a brook nearby, the sound of rushing water drawing her to it and she remembered it led straight to the waterfall, deciding it was easier to follow the brook instead of fighting a way through the bushes.</p>
<p>As she walked along the brook, careful not to trip over any roots sticking above the ground, she started to feel uneasy for some reason; the little hairs on her arms rising. She shivered, cautiously looking around, but nothing appeared to be amiss. Nobody was following her, nothing suspicious was happening near the brook.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, her fingers slipped around the handle of the knife she'd taken from the kitchen and tightened around it; the shape of it reassuring her. She didn't believe in the stories about the devil, no, but there could still be criminals using the woods as a way to remain hidden and she wanted to defend herself if such a thing was necessary.</p>
<p>She hoped it wouldn't be, but …</p>
<p>Blue eyes widened when she spotted a warm yellowish white glow a bit further in the distance and she stood still for a moment, surprised. Were people camping there? Who in their right mind would camp out in the woods in the middle of autumn?</p>
<p>Careful not to make too much noise, she approached the glow and soon she picked up the sound of murmured voices; too low to hear what was being said, but still loud enough to confirm there were people there.</p>
<p>She had expected to see a camp, people having set up tents around a fire. What greeted her instead had her crouching behind a large rose bush; every instinct in her screaming to turn around and never look back.</p>
<p>This was the meadow; the place people had said felt off and Ino was starting to understand why.</p>
<p>There was indeed a large fire burning, right next to the waterfall, and in front of it, someone stood waiting, hands clasped in front of them. The brown robes they wore were thick, covering any possible sign that could show whether a man or woman was wearing them, and a hood covered their face entirely from view.</p>
<p>More cloaked people were present, standing in two lines, seemingly forming some sort of path between them. From somewhere eery music started to play; the sound of it so heavy and low, it seemed to reverberate in her bones, a very unpleasant sensation she discovered.</p>
<p>As she sat there, frozen, a man walked into view, passing through the two lines of people. He wore robes as well, but his were a midnight black and the hood had been lowered, showing his face to everyone.</p>
<p>Any other moment would have had her sighing and squealing about how devastatingly handsome the man looked, but now, all she felt was utter fear at the sight of him. Terror unlike anything she had ever experienced gluing her mouth shut and locking all her muscles into place, not allowing her to move, badly as she wanted to.</p>
<p>And by the gods did she want to run at the sight which greeted her next.</p>
<p>Because right behind the man another cloaked figure followed, dragging a familiar pink haired girl with him in chains.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sakura.</em>
</p>
<p>Ino could only watch in horror how her childhood friend stumbled along, gagged and bound with chains and dressed in filthy rags. Her face was tearstained and spotted red and she was screaming something through the gag, but no one stepped forwards to help her. They all watched as she was forced to the front, where the person in front of the fire accepted the chains from the other robed person.</p>
<p>The dark-haired man stood on the other side of the figure; a passive look on his face as he gazed at Sakura. The girl was carelessly dumped next to the fire and when she tried to crawl away, an arrow was shot out of nowhere, slamming straight into the ground right next to her left leg. It had her freezing, trembling, but she made no attempt to crawl any further.</p>
<p>"Dear family, we're gathered here tonight to witness the union between my brother and his intended," the hooded person spoke; the heavy voice making it clear he was a man. "It was a long wait, but at last today the wait will be over."</p>
<p>As if that was a cue, the people in the lines turned around so that they faced each other. In unison their heads turned around and when Ino followed their gaze, her eyes widened.</p>
<p>A blond boy, he couldn't be much older than she was, strode forwards; in his hands a bouquet of red flowers, ones she recognised to be one of the rarest flowers in the world, the Middlemist Red. She had only seen them depicted in a flower book once; the information about it scarce because it only grew in one country.</p>
<p>If the flowers were already beautiful to look at, the boy himself was a sight to behold, dressed in the purest white robes she had ever seen. His veil was held up by a red tiara, complimenting the red shoes he wore, and he almost seemed to float above the ground, so light and effortless his steps were.</p>
<p>If this had been any other wedding, one taking place in the village, she would be gaping in awe, jealous at how perfect everyone looked like. Now she only felt sick to the core; the terror gripping her making it impossible for her to move, never mind rescue her friend.</p>
<p>What the hell was happening here? Who were these people? Why did they have Sakura? More importantly, why had they gagged and shackled her?</p>
<p>She willed her legs to move, but they seemed stuck to the ground, as if she had turned into a statue, and she could only sit there, helplessly, staring in horror at the events unfolding right in front of her.</p>
<p>The boy – bride – halted next to the dark-haired man, not even sparing Sakura one glance. All his attention was focused on the groom; his face full of adoration and love a stark contrast to the terrified girl lying not even three feet away from him.</p>
<p>"Tonight has been a long time coming," the groom spoke; his velvety voice caressing Ino's ears as much as it terrified her. "After tonight our union will finally be complete and I am grateful that you all came here to witness it. Before we start the ceremony, I would like to present an early gift to my bride."</p>
<p>The blond boy eyed him curiously and the man smiled, raising the boy's hand to kiss the back of it before he gently lowered it again and approached Sakura. She started crying, shaking her head, but the groom ignored her, snatching a fistful of her hair and tugging her ruthlessly from the ground.</p>
<p>"You see, when I asked this human's father to make the perfect wedding ring for my bride, I forbade him from letting anyone else handle it. He swore to me that only he would work on the ring and I believed him." He snorted, shaking her roughly. "Unfortunately for him, his daughter decided that this warning was not to be heeded by her, for she felt she was above such things."</p>
<p>She shook her head, even though that had to be painful with how tightly he was holding onto her hair, sobs wrecking through her frame, but once again he did not care about that.</p>
<p>"I thought about disposing of her immediately at first, for what good is a human when they don't know how to listen?" He cocked his head and stretched out his free hand to the blond, beckoning him closer. "But then I thought of another punishment, a more suitable one; one I think will teach her better than losing her life will."</p>
<p>The blond boy halted next to him, gazing at Sakura with his lips pursed.</p>
<p>"To prove to you that I take my promise of offering you only the best seriously, I have decided she should be punished for daring to touch what is yours," the man smiled and it would be sweet, if not for the dagger he was suddenly holding in his hand; it having appeared out of thin air seemingly.</p>
<p>"Itachi, hold her up," he commanded and the hooded man in front of the fire approached, sliding his arms underneath her arms and around her shoulders, heaving her up.</p>
<p>"For daring to touch what does not belong to you, I shall have your fingers," the man announced coldly.</p>
<p>No, he couldn't really …</p>
<p>Bile rose up, burning the sensitive tissue of her throat, as she watched aghast how he grabbed Sakura's hands and cut off her fingers one by one; the digits falling on the ground uselessly. Blood instantly spurted out of the stumps as Sakura screamed and cried through the gag; the cloth no longer able to contain her piercing shrieks of agony, but he was not done yet.</p>
<p>"For refusing to listen, I shall have your ears."</p>
<p>Itachi held pink hair back as the man set about hacking off Sakura's ears, throwing them away after staring at them disinterestedly. Still he was not finished.</p>
<p>"And for daring to utter commentary about something that does not belong to you, I shall have your tongue."</p>
<p>"No, pl-pl-please! D-d-don-don't d-d-do this!" Sakura begged and sobbed, trying to twist out of Itachi's hold, but failed; blood streaming down her face and spurting from her hands.</p>
<p>"That is what you get for refusing to listen," the man told her dispassionately and quick as a snake, he wretched open her mouth and grabbed her tongue, pulling it out.</p>
<p>He started sawing through the meaty appendage, blood spurting out, covering both him, Itachi and the blond boy, Sakura screaming and choking and gagging and –</p>
<p>Ino blacked out.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He held the tongue between his index finger and thumb, staring at it with his lip curled up in disgust, before he threw that one down to the ground as well. Let the animals of the forest dispose the appendages; they deserved to have a nice meal once in a while.</p>
<p>"What do you want to do with her?" Itachi questioned, still holding the human girl up.</p>
<p>She'd lost consciousness before he had even finished cutting out her tongue, weak as she was.</p>
<p>"Drop her back at her house, let everyone know what happens if promises aren't kept," he said disinterestedly before turning around to face his bride, who was staring back at him through the veil; his blue eyes luminous enough that even the sheer material wasn't enough to hide them.</p>
<p>Smiling, he held out the blood-soaked dagger to him; a thrill shooting down his spine when Naruto accepted it gracefully, trailing a delicate finger down the blade, dancing through the blood.</p>
<p>"Accept this as my vow that you will only receive the best there is – and anyone who dares to sully your possessions shall be punished for it," Sasuke swore.</p>
<p>Naruto looked up from the dagger and smiled. "I accept it," he murmured and what a splendid sight did he make, dressed in those pure white robes which were now streaked with a lovely ruby red.</p>
<p>It made him look almost savage, as if he had torn a human to shreds, and Sasuke's cock stirred and he desired nothing more than to finally bury himself within his bride, make him feel pleasure of the likes he had never experienced before.</p>
<p>But no, he had to wait a bit longer, he reminded himself. He had waited for years to complete the ceremony and make Naruto officially his bride – he could wait a bit longer.</p>
<p>One of his cousins left the row briefly to dispose of the human and then they all returned to their places: Itachi in the middle of the fire with Sasuke and Naruto in front of him, ready to be joined finally as their family waited behind them, excited to officially welcome a new member.</p>
<p>A black rope was tied around their wrists as they exchanged their vows, before the rope burst into flames, withering away into nothing but ashes. To his delight, Naruto didn't even jump, proving that he indeed was ready to be wedded.</p>
<p>The blood red diamond complimented his skin tone very well and Sasuke admired the sight of it; filled with possessiveness at his mark adorning his bride's finger. There would never be any question anymore as to whom Naruto belonged to; he had made sure of that.</p>
<p>"You may kiss the bride," Itachi smiled, announcing the end of the ceremony.</p>
<p>Sasuke just barely managed to carefully lift the veil up before their mouths met in a hungry kiss; his hands cupping Naruto's face, feeling warm fingers clench around his wrists in return.</p>
<p>As their family clapped and cheered, the moon above them turned a deep red for just a brief moment, approving of the ceremony that had just taken place underneath its watch.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I wish you a fruitful union," Mother murmured, kissing Naruto's cheeks first before pressing her cool lips against Sasuke's forehead.</p>
<p>Naruto's cheeks pinked slightly, but he smiled and thanked her before his attention was drawn away by one of Sasuke's cousins, Shisui.</p>
<p>All at once mother grew serious; her gaze noticeably cooling down. "We found one of the villagers, a female, spying on the ceremony. Do you want to deal with her or should we?"</p>
<p>Sasuke clucked his tongue, a brief flash of annoyance flaring up. These villagers really didn't know what was good for them, did they? They just kept pushing and then were surprised when he pushed back.</p>
<p>"Deal with her as you see fit, but leave her alive," he decided. "Let the villagers know what happens if they try to stick their nose into business that isn't theirs."</p>
<p>She smiled, a wicked gleam in her dark eyes. "Very well, you will be retreating now, I presume?"</p>
<p>"We are," he confirmed. "Thank you for attending."</p>
<p>"We would not have wanted to miss this," she reassured him.</p>
<p>He found Naruto talking with his cousin Izumi; she offered him a slight bow and a smile before retreating, seeking out one of their other cousins.</p>
<p>"You ready to go?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Naruto's narrow waist.</p>
<p>Naruto smiled at him; his tiara glittering in the moonlight, though not as bright as his eyes did, the blue colour just as deep as the sapphires adorning his wedding ring. "Yes," he said simply, resting his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.</p>
<p>He pressed his face against the devil's shoulders when smoke surrounded them, the world quickly starting to spin around them. He caught Itachi's smile before the forest disappeared and their bedroom materialised in its stead.</p>
<p>Several candles had been lit, casting a soft glow in the room, allowing shadows to dance across the walls. The sheets were a blood red with the pillows a snowy white colour and there was a water jug placed on the right nightstand, two cups in front of it.</p>
<p>Naruto pulled away, blinking and looking around carefully; appearing pleased at the colour scheme of the bed. He walked over to it, drawing his hand across the fitted sheet.</p>
<p>"It's so soft," he breathed out. "And so smooth."</p>
<p>"As I said, nothing but the best for you," Sasuke murmured, coming to stand behind him. The urge to snap his fingers and get rid of their clothes in that manner was absent, though his need was not. He didn't want to hurry tonight, however, choosing to savour the night instead.</p>
<p>Naruto turned around to face him when he trailed his fingers down his spine. There was no smile on his face, but his eyes were wide and open, no hint of fear or apprehension at all.</p>
<p>"You know what will happen now," Sasuke stated.</p>
<p>He'd been clear about his plans on Naruto's eighteenth birthday, but he'd be remiss to not check whether they were still on the same page. It was becoming harder to contain himself, but if Naruto didn't want it after all – then he would have to retreat. Devil he might be, but Naruto was his bride and there was not even a cell in his body that thought about harming the beautiful boy.</p>
<p>No, not boy anymore, a young man now.</p>
<p>"I know," Naruto said, tilting his head to the left. "How do you want me?"</p>
<p>Sasuke smiled wickedly; blue eyes flashing in response. "In as many ways as possible," he purred, hands descending down to Naruto's belt.</p>
<p>The dagger he'd given him was tucked behind it and he removed that one first, placing it on the nightstand. Next the belt was opened and pulled away, allowing the robes to flare out just a tad more. His hands disappeared behind Naruto's back then, feeling along his back to the knot keeping everything fastened.</p>
<p>Slowly, black eyes holding blue ones, he pulled the knot free, allowing the robes to slip down Naruto's shoulders and his arms, leaving them to pool onto the floor, covering his feet. Black eyes flared with lust when he was presented with what Naruto had chosen to wear underneath his wedding robes: a flimsy, see through, red undergarment with thin straps. It reached down to his hips, almost hiding his equally red silken underwear which did nothing to hide the shape of his cock, which was rapidly hardening underneath Sasuke's hungry gaze.</p>
<p>"You like it?" Naruto asked coyly, peeking at him through lowered eyelashes.</p>
<p><em>That minx</em>. Sasuke growled, pulling Naruto abruptly closer, slotting their mouths together in a deep, all consuming kiss, relishing the moan escaping the blond. He pushed him down onto the bed, sliding between his spread legs. Trailing his hands down slim legs, he released Naruto's mouth, sitting up to remove his red shoes, smiling when his ticklish touch made Naruto snicker quietly.</p>
<p>He dropped the shoes onto the floor, uncaring where they fell, and focused on his delectable bride, whose nipples were visibly peaking through the flimsy cloth. Cupping Naruto's chest, he started circling his nipples through the cloth with his thumbs, smirking when they pebbled even further underneath his caress.</p>
<p>"You've been hiding this from me," he murmured, watching how the undergarment pooled to the sides, revealing Naruto's flat stomach.</p>
<p>Naruto grinned, pleased with himself. "I wanted to surprise you," he said, stretching out his arms above him like a cat upside down. "Do I look good enough to be the devil's bride?"</p>
<p>He might sound innocent, but there was nothing naïve or innocent about the way his eyes glowed and Sasuke snarled, bending down to capture his mouth in a bruising, nearly violent kiss. That had Naruto grasping at his shoulders, pulling him closer, and rolling his hips against Sasuke's, proving how needy he felt, how much he wanted this.</p>
<p>"So many years I've waited," Sasuke muttered, removing his mouth from Naruto's to press a line of searing, hot kisses down his jaw and in his neck, focusing on sucking several lasting bruises in the light tanned skin. By the time he was finished, everyone would know that the blond man was off limits – unless they wanted to incur his wrath.</p>
<p>"So many years," he breathed and brought his right hand between Naruto's legs, cupping his cock briefly before pressing his index and middle fingers flat against the entrance just below his cock where the fabric felt damp already. He smirked when Naruto's breath hitched and murmured, "First, I'm going to make you feel good here and then …" he slipped his middle finger further down, pressing it between Naruto's cheeks, pushing just the slightest bit against his anus through his underwear, "next I'm going to make you feel good here," he finished, smirking, enjoying how Naruto pushed down with his arse against his finger.</p>
<p>"You forgot one," Naruto commented, a tad breathless already.</p>
<p>Quirking an eyebrow, Sasuke asked, "Oh? Which one did I forget?"</p>
<p>Naruto sat up, his cheeks dark red now, but his voice didn't even waver when he replied, "My mouth."</p>
<p>"Oho," Sasuke said, impressed with how blunt his bride was being tonight. Not that Naruto was overly shy, but he'd never been this straightforward either. He decided he liked this change. "And what exactly do you want me to do with your mouth?"</p>
<p>"I want to taste you," Naruto said boldly, reaching out to open Sasuke's trousers. "Can I?" He tugged at the trousers, uttering a noise of delight when Sasuke lifted his hips, allowing him to push the trousers down, freeing his cock.</p>
<p>The sight of Naruto licking his lips had him completely hardening and he smiled darkly, "Well, if my bride wants to taste me, who am I to deny you of that?"</p>
<p>The words hadn't even left his lips fully or Naruto swiftly bent down, taking him deep in his mouth without preamble; his hand slipping lower to fondle Sasuke's balls.</p>
<p>Naruto started bobbing his head up and down, taking him deeper in his mouth each time; using his tongue to swirl it around the tip every time he went back. He used everything he had learnt in the months they had been intimate and it didn't take long before Sasuke's control cracked and he started pumping his hips, entwining blond strands between his fingers to keep Naruto in place.</p>
<p>The blond moaned, the vibration of it doing interesting things to Sasuke's dick, and he hissed through clenched teeth, glancing down. His bride made for a magnificent view, with his reddened lips stretched wide around Sasuke's dick, some saliva trickling down, his cheeks flushed a deep, deep red. Dazed, blue eyes, slightly wet at the corners, flicked up at him at the same time Naruto swallowed, his throat constricting around Sasuke's cock, and the older man cursed, fucking the blond's mouth with near wild abandon.</p>
<p>"Your mouth, fuck, Naruto," he moaned and that only spurred the other man on, sucking him off even more enthusiastically. "You should see yourself now, pretty mouth stretched around my cock, taking everything so perfectly. Think you can take me even deeper, hm? Think you can take more?"</p>
<p>Naruto didn't verbally reply, but after taking a deep breath, he brought his mouth down deeper than he had before, taking Sasuke so deep that he could feel the head of his cock brushing against the back of Naruto's throat every time Naruto moved his head down.</p>
<p>He was gone the second Naruto swallowed consecutively, his throat constricting around Sasuke's cock several times and the last strand of his control snapped, and he came deep in Naruto's throat with a wild snarl, cupping the back of Naruto's head as he fucked his mouth through his orgasm; his hips slowly stuttering to a stop.</p>
<p>He released the blond hair, panting, and Naruto rose up immediately, coughing a bit, but he had swallowed everything, and he was panting almost as much as the devil was; his undergarment slightly askew.</p>
<p>"Such a pretty picture you make right now," Sasuke murmured and Naruto hissed when he cupped his cock, smirking when he felt how drenched his underwear felt now; the material sticking to his cock and his folds. He could feel him throbbing against his hand and he smiled wickedly. "Let me make you feel good now, hm?"</p>
<p>"Please," Naruto whimpered, kissing him eagerly and raising his arms automatically when Sasuke divested him of his undergarment.</p>
<p>He flung it to the floor, making a mental note to store it away carefully, and pushed Naruto down so he could suck on his left nipple first, rubbing the other one with his thumb before switching, getting them both equally damp and hard.</p>
<p>It didn't take long to have Naruto keening underneath him, his nipples one of the most sensitive places on his body, and Sasuke's mouth trailed lower, his tongue dipping into his navel, making Naruto gasp silently, before he reached his destination.</p>
<p>There was barely a dry spot left on the red underwear and he took his time removing it slowly, enjoying the way Naruto twitched at the light touches skimming across the inside of his thighs.</p>
<p>Then he was completely bared before the devil's eyes and the shy look returned to blue eyes, amusing the dark haired being to no end. It was interesting, really, how Naruto could use his mouth in the filthiest ways without even blinking, but the moment Sasuke laid eyes on his naked body, he was quick to turn shy and flustered, as if after all these years he still didn't understand how utterly perfect he looked like to the demon.</p>
<p>"Look at how wet you are," he muttered, swiping his finger between wet folds, up to the weeping tip of Naruto's cock where he collected a drop of the fluid collecting there, swirling his finger around the head before presenting his wet finger to the blond, pressing it against his swollen lips.</p>
<p>He felt his eyes glowing when Naruto opened his mouth, accepting his finger without hesitating once; swirling his tongue around it, moaning when he tasted himself.</p>
<p>"So wet," he breathed out and retrieved his finger with a quiet 'pop', his cock stirring again when Naruto pouted. "Let me get a taste of my own."</p>
<p>He didn't even give the blond a chance to prepare himself, spreading his legs wide and delving his tongue between his folds, tasting his sweet slick, feeling the hot channel contract around his tongue when he pushed it inside. Naruto jolted when he added a finger, stretching him more than he had done before, while his other hand rose up to wrap around his cock, stroking the throbbing shaft quickly.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck, Sas-Sasuke!" Naruto arched his back, his thighs quivering on either side of Sasuke's head as he delved deeper with his finger, stretching him open with his tongue.</p>
<p>He'd tasted him there before, countless times even, but tonight was special, Naruto's scent even more pronounced and headier it seemed, as Sasuke delighted in the thought that tonight finally he wouldn't have to hold back anymore. This time it wouldn't remain at just a taste, but he would have him completely, would make sure he would experience pleasure the likes of which he hadn't experienced before.</p>
<p>"Th-there, there, al-almost," Naruto groaned; his head trashing back and forth across the pillow, one hand clawing at the sheets, while the other was buried in dark hair, pushing him closer against his soaking wet entrance, shrieking when a tongue licked a broad stripe upwards, swirling around the tip of his cock, before slipping back inside his entrance, adding a second finger now.</p>
<p>He pulled his head back now, Naruto too far gone to protest, and watched how Naruto effortlessly pulled his fingers inside; enjoying the wet, slick sounds as he pushed his fingers in again and again, muscles loosening a tad around him, while his other hand never stopped stroking his cock, making sure to rub his leaking head with every stroke upwards.</p>
<p>There was no warning this time, just muscles tightening around his fingers before Naruto came, spilling his seed across his stomach and when Sasuke lifted his fingers in the air, they shone in the candlelight. There were tears rolling down Naruto's cheeks as he took shuddering breath after shuddering breath, his whole body twitching and quivering in the afterglow of his climax, and he gulped when Sasuke stuck his fingers in his mouth, licking off the slick before he bent down and kissed the tears away.</p>
<p>"You okay?" he whispered, brushing the back of his hand against a fire hot cheek; his own re-awakened erection pressing into Naruto's hip.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah, go on," he murmured, sliding his arms around the devil's shoulders.</p>
<p>There was a hint of nerves in the depths of those shimmery blue eyes now and Sasuke kissed him, keeping the touch intentionally soft as he caressed Naruto's thighs before he wrapped his legs around his hips.</p>
<p>Naruto's breath caught when the tip of his cock caught against his loosened entrance; his fingers digging into Sasuke's shoulders, betraying his nerves.</p>
<p>"Ssssh, just hold on to me, all right? I'll go slow," Sasuke promised.</p>
<p>Naruto nodded, his teeth digging in his lower lip. He gasped when Sasuke started pushing forwards, flinching a bit, and Sasuke paused, letting the other man catch his breath and relax again.</p>
<p>Even with the preparation and Naruto's body still relatively relaxed from his previous climax, it took Sasuke a bit before he could fully sheath himself in his bride, waiting every time Naruto so much as tensed up slightly. But then he was fully inside him for the first time, could feel inner muscles fluttering around his cock, as Naruto tried to completely relax; his cock stirring to life again between their stomachs.</p>
<p>When Naruto kissed him, his tongue slipping between parted lips, Sasuke took that as his cue and started to move, slowly at first, his thrusts slow and shallow, until Naruto whined, tightening his legs around Sasuke's waist. He grinned then, his next thrust deeper than before, making Naruto moan; nails raking down the devil's back.</p>
<p>Their kisses turned filthy, deep, their tongues playing with each other as Sasuke set up a rhythm of deep thrusts followed by a couple of shallow ones until Naruto groaned and kicked his arse with his heels, spurring Sasuke on.</p>
<p>Dipping his hand between their bodies, he grasped Naruto's cock and started caressing it in time with his thrusts, enjoying the moans and deep groans he pulled out of Naruto with that.</p>
<p>There was nothing left of the innocent looking bride meeting him at the altar and he quickened his thrusts, wanting to see Naruto come undone again.</p>
<p>When he did, it was with a scream of Sasuke's name, his nails drawing blood and his muscles tightening almost painfully around Sasuke's cock. Stars flashed across his eyes when he came too, spilling deep inside his bride, ensuring their coupling was successful, as he kissed and sucked at Naruto's neck.</p>
<p>When he finally pulled out, their breathing loud in their bedroom, he watched satisfied how Naruto slumped back, exhausted and fucked out, his entire face down to his chest flushed pink.</p>
<p>The sheets were definitely a mess now, but he didn't care, lying down and pulling his bride into his arms. Naruto trembled slightly, his body still working through the afterglow of his second climax, and he drew a soothing hand down his spine, letting it rest right above the swell of his arse.</p>
<p>Naruto sighed softly, slinging his own arm around Sasuke's waist. He kissed his shoulder and then rested his face against it.</p>
<p>The night was not over yet, not by a long shot, but for now they would rest. After all, he smirked, nuzzling Naruto's hair, they were going to need their energy for what the rest of the night had in store for them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Five years later</em>
</p>
<p>Gato was a man who refused to be swayed by folk tales. If he had let something as silly as tales stop him, he would never have become the rich and influential man he was today. Folk tales were for children or for nights around a camp fire as men tried to outdo each other in telling frightful tales.</p>
<p>They were not for noblemen like him.</p>
<p>Thus, he refused to listen to the villagers when they warned him to stay away from the depths of the woods, cautioning him against going to deep for he risked encountering the spectre and thereby incurring the devil's wrath. He did not believe in so-called spectres and less in any sort of devil. And even if the devil existed, there was no way he would allow it to stop him from pursuing his goal.</p>
<p>He'd heard from travellers that riches could be found in the depths of the woods near Konoha. They talked about veins of gold and silver in two caves; old treasure buried underneath centuries' old trees. He might not believe in folk tales, but he was willing to investigate any rumour of valuable items and so he had temporarily located to Konoha, eager to expand his fortune.</p>
<p>Early in the morning, right when the sun had risen, was when he left for the woods, deciding that he might need all the available daylight hours that he would get. The caves were said to be located in the east, around a two hours walk from the entrance of the forest, and he set for that place first, figuring he could try to uncover the other treasures later on.</p>
<p>He had been walking for nearly an hour when he became aware of an interesting noise; a splashing kind, as if someone was swimming or washing themselves. It only being February, he wondered who was foolish enough to go for a dip in the ice-cold water.</p>
<p>He thought about dismissing the noise, of continuing to the caves, but the sound worked a mysterious pull on him and before he realised it, he had diverted from his original path and was wading his way through bushes, following the noise of steadily splashing water.</p>
<p>The water source turned out to be a river, he realised soon, and he came to abrupt halt, half hidden behind a tree, when he was greeted by a fascinating vision.</p>
<p>There was a man in the river; his golden blond hair plastered against his scalp and glistening in the weak sunlight. His clothes were neatly folded on the riverbed and his skin was lightly tanned despite the long winter they had had. He was rather thin, slender as a girl, but slightly curvy around his hips and buttocks, and the sight of him, his head tilted back with his eyes closed, showing a youthful pretty face with strange marks across his cheeks, had Gato's mouth drying up and his cock stirring in interest.</p>
<p>He'd never been interested in fucking a man before, but there was something about the young man in the river, something about how ethereal he looked like, that had him desiring nothing more than to push him down on the ground and fuck him, making him scream his name.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?"</p>
<p>The unexpected voice of a child had him whirling around, his heart speeding up, and he stared stumped at the dark-haired child standing just a few feet away from him. The boy had deep blue eyes and pale skin and was dressed in a small cloak, a blue shirt and brown trousers; his little feet stuffed in heavy boots. His black hair was in disarray as if the wind had had a nice time playing around with it, the strands sticking out in every direction.</p>
<p>He looked to be barely five and Gato scoffed, waving him off. "This is not a place for kids to wander around, off you go, back to your home."</p>
<p>What kind of parent even let their child wander this deeply into the woods on his own? Not that he cared about children, they were nothing but useless and loud brats in his opinion, but the villagers all seemed so keen on staying out of the woods. Why, then, let one of their children wander about?</p>
<p>"This is not a place for you to wander around," the kid retorted primly, staring at him with narrowed eyes. "Why are you staring at my momma? You're not allowed to do that, nobody but father can."</p>
<p>"Your momma? I don't see any woman, kid, you got lost?" He rolled his eyes, getting irritated with each second that passed by.</p>
<p>Soon the man in the river would be finished and he wanted to get to him before he left. He had to get rid of the kid first, though.</p>
<p>"My momma's washing himself and you looked at him. You can't look at him, you're not allowed," the boy repeated and what?</p>
<p>Was he talking about the man in the river?</p>
<p>"You got something wrong with you, kid?" he asked gruffly, narrowing his eyes. "That's not your momma; he's a man."</p>
<p>"He's my momma and you looked at him," the boy hissed and even though he barely reached Gato's hips, there was something so pure menacing about the look on his face that it had Gato stumbling back instinctively.</p>
<p>Well, he could take exactly one step before he suddenly found himself frozen; his legs refusing to move anymore. Bewildered, he looked down, thinking he'd somehow got his feet stuck in something, but no. There was nothing around his feet, yet he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried.</p>
<p>"What the hell are you?" he asked, trying to supress the steadily rising panic, but it was hard, when the kid in front of him looked downright evil, his dark blue eyes glowing ominously, as if –</p>
<p>
  <em>Possessed by the devil himself.</em>
</p>
<p>"Father, I caught one," the boy said, seemingly to the air itself.</p>
<p>Instantly the air next to the kid started to shimmer as if a sudden ball of heat burst forth from beneath the ground and as Gato watched in terror, a dark-haired man literally materialised out of thin air, stepping out of an invisible door. Black eyes shot down to the kid first; a frown marring an aristocratic looking face.</p>
<p>"You called?" he asked; his voice deep and resounding all around them, causing the air to tremble and the animals to beat a hasty retreat.</p>
<p>The boy pointed at Gato then, whose voice seemed to have entirely abandoned him. "He was staring at momma when he's washing himself. I told him he couldn't, but he didn't want to listen," he replied annoyed and was it Gato's imagination or were his fingertips actually glowing?</p>
<p>Dark eyes landed on him then and he swallowed, sweat breaking out. "Someone thought he could steal a look, hm?" the man murmured. "Or were you thinking of doing something more?"</p>
<p>He shook his head hastily, but that only made the other man narrow his eyes dangerously. "Menma, go to your momma. He's done washing, you can hand him his clothes."</p>
<p>"I will, father!" the boy chirped and skipped to the riverbed where Gato could hear the man calling out in surprise, "Oh Menma, there you are! Did you find the stones you were looking for?"</p>
<p>"I did, momma, look!"</p>
<p>"So, in spite of all the warnings, you decided you were above them, hm?" The man prowled closer, a dangerous glint in his cold, black eyes. "Thought you could stand here and stare at my bride. Not only that, but you thought you had a right to him, that you could put your filthy hands on him."</p>
<p>"I – I d-didn't - " Gato started to stutter, but his voice became strangled at the end when those black eyes turned a deep red, an intricate black pattern rapidly swirling around in the midst of them.</p>
<p>"Always the same lie," the man drawled, but no, he couldn't be a man, no man could exude so much evil, could have his eyes turning a blood red.</p>
<p>No man could materialise out of nothing, that wasn't possible. No man could – <em>but the devil could.</em></p>
<p>"Let me show you what happens when humans think they can touch what's mine," the man hissed; his hand wrapping tightly around Gato's neck.</p>
<p>Smoke surrounded them before Gato could even try to run away; his terrified scream the last thing that could be heard before the devil took him away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hm, done playing with him?" Naruto asked, tilting his head automatically to the left to allow his husband free reign of his neck. He shuddered when hot lips kissed him tenderly underneath his right ear, sensing them curling into a smile.</p>
<p>A bit further, Menma kept searching for shiny rocks near the river, used to the affection freely shown between his parents and unbothered by it. He had a little bucket placed a few feet away from, filled with several shiny stones and leaves he thought looked interesting. The boy loved visiting the forest, always eager to find new treasures he could use to decorate his room with.</p>
<p>At this point he had one wall dedicated entirely to a forest theme, drawings of trees and flowers filling the wall, interspersed with actual leaves pressed onto parchment and a wall he called his water wall, where all the shiny stones he found at the river or any of the brooks scattered around the forest were displayed.</p>
<p>Strong arms wrapped around Naruto's waist; one hand covering his belly where just the tiniest hint of a swelling had become noticeable since a few days ago, the fruit of their love finally growing enough to become noticeable at last.</p>
<p>"Menma told you," Sasuke said amused; his hand caressing his stomach idly as he watched their son search for new stones indulgently.</p>
<p>"Hm, he was quite proud when he told me how he had protected me from the big, ugly human," Naruto said amused, though a part of him was disgusted that someone had thought they had the right to ogle at him.</p>
<p>"He should be proud, he did a great job protecting his momma," Sasuke murmured; his warm chest pressed against Naruto's back.</p>
<p>"He has a great example," the blond pointed out amused, snickering when that earnt him a nip on his ear.</p>
<p>"Can't have those filthy humans thinking they're allowed to look at you, never mind touch you," Sasuke retorted; his tone dark even as his arms carefully constricted around Naruto's waist.</p>
<p>He allowed Naruto to turn around in his embrace, humming when Naruto pecked his lips. "There's only one man allowed to look at me and touch me and I'm looking at him now," he murmured, enjoying the way those intense eyes flashed red.</p>
<p>Sasuke caught his mouth in a fierce, all consuming kiss; one which he had no problem returning even with the faint scent of blood clinging to his cloak.</p>
<p>He thought he should feel sorry for the unfortunate guy, who thought he could sneak a peek at him, maybe even think of doing more. But he didn't. Perhaps he should feel perturbed at least that whatever Sasuke had done to him had made him bleed so much, the blood had landed on his clothes even. But he didn't, wasn't even disturbed by it; was even delighted at how far Sasuke was willing to go for him.</p>
<p>He was the devil's bride, after all – blood came with the territory.</p>
<p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN2: Yeah, I have no excuse, really. I lost control of this story somewhere around the middle, so there you have it *throws hands up* I hope it wasn't too bad! By the way, the red diamond and the flowers mentioned in this story actually exist; yay me for doing some research LMAO</p>
<p>Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.</p>
<p>I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!</p>
<p>Cuddles</p>
<p>Melissa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>